


Forgotten Valentine Gift

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: The crew exchanges valentines, and Sanji forgets to make Luffy one.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 73





	Forgotten Valentine Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

It was valentine’s day, and Sanji was shocked Luffy wanted to celebrate it. Not that he was going to complain. He made a wonderful dessert for Nami and Robin. While he made the candy for the two girls Luffy was passing out Valentines to the crew. For Zoro he got him a special bottle of sake, it had a red ribbon on it. For Nami he gave her roses and it had a pinwheel in the arrangement. For Ussop he made a heart out of clay with “world’s greatest liar cross my heart” written on it. For Chopper he got a heart shape cotton candy half pink half red. For Robin Luffy got her a romance book with a heart book mark. For Franky he gave him a 6 pack of special Valentine Cola. For Sanji Luffy prepared a handmade spice rack which he painted red and bought him a bunch of new spices.

He passed out each gift with a card except for Sanji’s who was busy making a gift for the girls. The crew all loved their gifts and gave Luffy something special for him. Later on in the day Sanji finished his gifts for the girls and came out of the kitchen.”Nami-swan Robin-chan Happy Valentine’s day!!” He placed the treats before where Nami and Robin were sitting.

It was then Luffy came rushing up. “Sanji happy Valentine’s day.” He handed the ship’s cook his valentines gift. “Luffy what is this…?”

“It’s a spice rack with some new spices…” Luffy responded with a happy grin. “I can see that I mean why are you giving me this, Valentine’s day is the day you share gifts with the ones you love…”

“I know, and I love all of my nakama, don’t you love me…?” The look of sadness in Luffy’s eyes made Sanji’s heart break.

“Oh no Luffy of course I love you…” Sanji said trying not to look guilty. “Yay, so what did you get me…?” Luffy asked excited.

‘This is bad I don’t have a thing, and it’s too late to make him something…’ Sanji thought as he began to sweat bullets. “Umm ahh what did the others get for you…?” Sanji spoke and the crew was staring daggers at him now. ‘There’s no way they got him something, there’s no way!!’

“Oh ok Zoro, got me some heart shaped weights so I can train with him more. Nami got me a coupon book for sales on meat. Ussop made me some fireworks. Chopper gave me a meat flavored vitamin that I can take everyday its really yummy and he made it pink. Robin gave me a comic book with lots of cool adventures in it. Franky made me a battle franky and even gave it a straw hat like mine. They all gave me really nice cards to…” Luffy explained and now Sanji was dead in the water. ‘I’m so screwed…’

“Tch the shitty love cook doesn’t have anything to give you Luffy…” Zoro spoke up glaring at Sanji.

“Shut it Marimo…” Sanji growled. “Luffy listen I’m sorry I didn’t really think about it this way…” Sanji said. Luffy stepped back away from him. “I understand Sanji…” Luffy said before heading below deck. Everyone glared at Sanji and he felt an inch tall. Robin stood up. “Cook-san how could you forget to make captain-san a gift for Valentine’s day when he was so excited about it.” Robin walked away carrying Luffy’s gift to her, and leaving Sanji’s on the table. Everyone agreed and left the cook to deal with his actions.

Night fell and Sanji was still in the dog house with the crew, and even more so with Luffy. He made dinner and no one ate with him, and Luffy didn’t show up at all. ‘This is bad I need to make things right before it’s to late.

He went to Luffy’s room in a special outfit. “Luffy can I come in…”

“Sure Sanji…” Luffy said and when Sanji entered Luffy gasped. Sanji had a red ribbon around his neck and a red ribbon tied in a bow around his soft cock. His face was equally red. “Happy Valentine’s Day Luffy…”

Luffy sprang up and stared lustfully at Sanji. “So you’re my present…?” Luffy asked eyeing him up and down. “Yes, I’m all yours Luffy…” He spoke blushing like a drunk man. “This sounds good!!” Luffy said and began removing his clothing. When Luffy’s shorts and underwear fell Sanji felt a spark of desire run through him.

Luffy’s cock rose to full mast under Sanji’s embarrassed gaze. “I know the perfect way to start off…” Luffy brought Sanji into his bed and moved it so he was on bottom and Sanji was on top in a 69 position. “Luffy are you sure about this…” Sanji said face to face with Luffy’s hard cock. The musky scent had Sanji aroused.

Sanji’s cock twitched as Luffy’s hot breath caressed it. He undid the ribbon around his cock. “Yes this way you can service me and I get to play with my present.” Luffy said and began to rub Sanji’s cock. The blonde moaned and he cupped Luffy’s cock and began to lick it. Sanji did his best to service Luffy using what he would want done to him as a guide.

Luffy enjoyed Sanji’s service, and decided to play with him. Luffy worked Sanji’s cock with his hand as his tongue played with the blonde’s balls. Sanji wiggled at the sensation. “Sanji’s reactions are cute…” Luffy put a hand on Sanji’s lower back and held him still. He licked his way up and began to tease Sanji’s entrance with his tongue.

“Wha…Luffy not there…” Sanji moaned. Luffy gave his cock a squeeze and thrust his tongue past the tight ring of muscle. He stretched his tongue and forced Sanji’s tight channel open with his tongue. Sanji moaned and knew he had to continue servicing Luffy. He wrapped his lips around Luffy’s cock and tried to suck him off. He was able to take about half of what Luffy had to offer, but he did his best licking and sucking it.

Luffy licked Sanji’s sweet spot and Sanji lost it, he exploded all over Luffy’s chest his cock releasing like a fire hydrant.

Sanji moaned around Luffy’s cock, but the rubber man had yet to cum. The blonde’s body shook from the after math of his release. “Luffy fuck…” Sanji moaned as Luffy pulled his tongue free from his ass.

“That’s the plan Sanji…” Luffy pushed Sanji up. “Ride me…” Luffy ordered and Sanji’s whole face got red. Sanji got on his knees and straddled Luffy’s cock the huge man hood pressed against his wet hole. Luffy put his hands behind his head and stared intently as Sanji began to sink down on his cock.

‘Luffy don’t look at me like that…’ Sanji thought and felt his whole twitch and he sank down onto Luffy’s full cock. His balls rested on Luffy’s dark nest of hair. “Ahh fuck…” Luffy reached forward and flicked Sanji’s re-aroused cock. “O…k….” Sanji gasped and started moving bouncing up and down on Luffy’s cock his movements caused his sweet spot to be brushed.

Sanji drooled and his cock slapped between their bodies as he moved. Luffy never stopped watching him, Sanji tried to avoid eye contact but every now their gaze met and Sanji felt a wave of arousal wash threw him. ‘This is too much I’m gonna lose it…’ Sanji thought.

Luffy reached forward and grabbed Sanji’s dick. The blonde bucked moaning Luffy’s name. “Luffy fuck stop I’m coming!!” Sanji moaned and came spraying his seed all over his abs and chest. His inner muscles squeezed Luffy’s cock. Luffy moaned and came spilling his seed deep inside Sanji’s body. The blonde shivered as Luffy’s cum filled him.

Sanji collapsed onto Luffy, the rubber man’s cock still hard and buried inside him. He panted as he came down from his high. “Sorry Luffy guess I suck as a present…”

“No way Sanji this was the best present ever, I love you…” Luffy said hugging the blonde tightly. “I love you to Luffy…” He said snuggling into his captains arms.

The loving moment didn’t last, as Sanji felt a killing intent. He turned his head and saw Zoro Chopper, Ussop and Franky all naked except for a different color ribbon on their bodies. “You shitty love cook cheating us on Luffy time…”

“This is your last Valentine’s Day!!” The 4 male’s rushed at the pair and Sanji cried. “Luffy!!”

“Don’t worry it will all work out…” Luffy said with a huge grin.

End


End file.
